warrior_cats_of_the_wild_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sootpelt
Sootpelt is a pale gray tabby tom with darker flecks and amber eyes. He is a warrior of LeafClan and a former exiled member Personality Sootpelt is the opposite of his brother; depressed, calm, and shy, while his brother is ruthless, bitter, and mean. Many cats dislike him for that, but he still doesn't give up so easily and continues acting like a Warrior History Backstory- Kithood: Sootpelt is born to Nightpool ( his mother ) and Ashspot ( his father ) along with his brother. He was named Sootkit not just because of his gray pelt, but also because his mother rejected him just because of his appearance, weaknesses, and size, and thought that Sootkit sounded like a bad, sad name. His father was unknown, but Ashspot was his name, he was loyal, courageous, and kind, and he died as a brave Warrior, defending his beloved Clan from a rival Clan. Sadly, Sootkit was the runt of the litter. Everybody made fun of him and his brother was favoured by Nightpool, so he wished to give up already, but he somehow didn't, and so he continued living a average life of a Clan kit Apprenticeship:'' Sootkit was apprenticed 2 moons late, and he became worser and being more made fun of, so he again wished to already give up. But again, he didn't. His leader, Hollowstar, saw him as a shy, independent cat, so he got apprenticed to a tough, evil Warrior Thornblaze. Sootpaw somewhat got nervous about Thornblaze, and they got in a unexpectable bond: enemies. Thornblaze insulted and made fun of poor Sootpaw, training him to be an unskilled Warrior, and Sootpaw was afraid and nervous with Thornblaze, tying his best to escape his bloodthirsty training and wishing that a different Warrior, Snowdrop, would be his mentor because of her kindness and friendship. Rouge: Even though there were at least some good parts ''in his apprenticeship, including making friends with Spottedpaw and Firepaw, and going on a couple of quests, he couldn't stand it anymore and planned on doing a horrible thing: Escaping from, "The Cats of The Wild". Sootpaw tried doing it 3 times, but failed every time and got brutally punished by being even more made fun of and doing dirty jobs. He almost gave up hope and wished to give up, but he still tried one last time. if not, then he would eventually give up. This time, he'd succeeded in fulfilling his plan and escaped from The Cats of The Wild, and had decided to start a new life: A life of a Rouge. Sootpaw changed his name into Soot. At first, he was happy and proud to do this, but then things didn't go as well as he'd expected it to be. Instead of a good home, he had to live in a uncomfortable place and sleep in a useless dirt den, instead of easy hunting, he had to steal disgusting food from the Twolegs, and instead of friendship, he became enemies with others, but he still wanted to live this way. Kittypet: Eventually, after a few moons or so, Soot gave up on his horrible new life and, instead of returning back to The Cats of The Wild, he tried out a life of a kittypet. He prendended to be hurt in the middle of a path, hoping for some kind of Twoleg to discover him. After hours of waiting, he wanted to go away, but then a couple of Twolegs find him and gentley brought him to their home. He sort of liked it and eventually got used to it, but the Twoleg kits were going crazy with him, making fun of him like the cats back then did. Again Soot gave up and left. He was now lost and couldn't make a choice: To continue being a kittypet, becoming a rouge again, or... Returning back to The Cats of The Wild... Loner/Traveler: Eventually, Soot had decided to go back to The Cats of The Wild and restart his old life, but he got slightly nervous all of the sudden. Too be Continued... Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Toms Category:LeafClan Cat Category:Warrior